


Where Are You My Princess?

by Tiffpotato



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Reveal, Royalty, Royalty AU, more tags may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-06-24 00:25:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffpotato/pseuds/Tiffpotato
Summary: Being Ladybug is already a heavy task, but what if Marinette has not 2 but 3 identities.





	1. Chapter 1

_ Princess...  _

A voice shook her as she opened her eyes as wide as she can. She looked around at her surroundings , it seems like she was under water with light coming from up from above.

_ Wake up.. princess _

The voice was calm yet there’s an urgent tone to it.

_ Marinette... _

“MARINETTE!” The sound of an alarm clock was blaring throughout the room. She opened her eyes slightly to see a little bug like creature flying on top of her.

“Marinette I have been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes! You got to wake up or you’ll be late for school!” Realizing what is happening around her, she stood up in a hurry whilst still feeling sleep deprived.

An akuma showed up in the middle of the night, the fight lasted till sunrise, and it didn’t help with Chat’s puns. So she had little time to sleep. 

As looked around to find the source of the loud noise, she turned to her alarm. When she saw the time it is, her eyes opened as she saw that she only have 10 minutes until school starts. 

“10 minutes?! Im going to be late Tikki!”. She shuffled out of her bed and changed her clothes as quick as she can. Marinette took her bag and ran down the stairs to see her parents setting up the bakery.

“Marinette! We knew you we’re going to be late so we packed you some food on the go. Here’s your breakfast honey, be sure to eat it.” Sabine said as she shoved the paper bag to Marinette’s hand and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “Thanks maman! See you later at lunch.” 

She ran out of the bakery while waving at her parents as she headed towards school. She quickly looked at her phone to see that she has only 3 minutes left. At the front of the school she saw 2 limousines parked there, but she had no time to pay attention to the cars. She passed the school entrance, just before they we’re closing the doors. 

Entering the classroom, Marinette saw that Ms. Bustier haven’t arrived yet as she let out a relived sigh.

“Made it just in time girl. If you came a couple minutes later i doubt you’ll make it. But Ms. Bustier sure is taking a long time in the principals office” The brunette spoke in front of her, preparing to sit down at her desk.

“Yeah that was too close.”

Marinette walked to her seat, put her bags down, and let her head down at the desk as she realizes the sentence that had just came out of her best friends mouth. “Wait, why is Ms. Bustier in the principals office?” She asked while sitting up straight again and looking straight at Alya with worried eyes. 

“We don’t actually know, she actually was already here before you made it to class, but then she was called by Mr. Damocles to go to his office and she haven’t came back ye-“ Before she could finish the sentence, the classroom door opened and Ms. Bustier entered the room with a concerning face.

Before anybody can start asking questions, Ms. Bustier started the day. “Good morning let’s start today by telling each other compliments as usual shall we?”

The class went off without a hitch, with some small talk talking about what happened early in the morning. 

It was all normal, Lila telling lies, Chloe being a brat, Max answering all the questions asked, Kim making fun if Max, and all that stuff.

It was all normal until the moment where they were dismissed for lunch. One of the students came up to Ms. Bustier and asked what happened this morning. The whole class was gathered around, curious to what has happened.

With a sigh their teacher started talking. “Class I’m sure your all wondering what happened this morning in Mr. Damocles Office. And they didn’t have an intent on keeping this a secret since they are going to spread it publicly anyway, meaning that I could tell you guys about it, but please don’t cause a ruckus out of this... In short I was called to be informed by some authority figures from China. They are looking for a certain person in Paris, more specifically in this school since, this was the last place they have seen her in.”

After a few whispers around the class, somebody finally said something.

“Wait, who are they searching for?” The question arised from the classroom, probably Kim or Alix.

With a few quiet seconds she looked up to her students. “They’re searching for the princess of China.”

With that, Marinette’s breath hitched and she went pale. She started shaking, luckily Alya didn’t notice since she was distracted with the ongoing topic in the class. She heard the whole class started to discuss about the princess.

“Why are they searching the princess?” Somebody had to just ask that, it made Marinette woozy by the moment. She clenched her shirt around her stomach, quite low for anyone to see.

“That information is classified, even I don’t know.” She continued and by that point Marinette just wanted to escape.

Before the conversation continued, Marinette tugged Alya’s hand. “Alya, I don’t feel well, I think I’m going to have lunch first and go home.” Alya, seeing Marinette’s pale face signaled her an ok and told her to get some food.

“What’s wrong with Marinette she looked quite pale.” Adrien said while looking at Nino.

“Probably done something stupid like forgetting to deliver something, you know how she is.” Chloe stated as Adrien glared at her and looked back at Nino.

“Dunno, maybe she ate the wrong stuff or something. She’ll be fine, this is Marinette we’re talking about.”

“I hope so”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Also, it’s my first fanfic so if there’s any mistakes please kindly tell me.
> 
> -The potato  
> P.S. visit my tumblr for updates!  
> https://tiffpotato.tumblr.com/


	2. Chapter 2

She ran.

As she stepped out of the classroom, she ran full speed to the bakery. Her life never seems to take a break at all. Just after a problem is settled, another problem just had to pop up in her life. 

She ran as quickly as she can and finally made it to the bakery. Thankfully there was no one in the bakery, only Tom, Sabine, and herself. The two parents noticed her looking pale, exhausted, and terrified, so they came quickly to Marinette to check if she’s okay.

“They’re here” she said

Tom and Sabine’s eyes opened wide and nodded as they understood what she meant. “Quick go to your room, let nobody see you. We’ll tell the school that you feel sick and can’t go back to school for today”

With a nod, she rushed up the ladders and into her room, closing the trapdoor and the windows in the room.

“Marinette what’s happening?” A little red blob appeared beside her.

“I’ll explain later Tikki but right now i really need some help. Can you create locks?” Confused, Tikki agreed to it to get an explanation to the situation and created some locks. 

“Thanks Tikki they’re perfect.” She said as she picked up the locks and locked her trapdoor and windows. 15 minutes passed and they have fortified the whole room.

“So are you going to explain what is happening now, Marinette?” The kwami asked as the two settled on the chair.

“Yeah okay Tikki, so i haven’t been the most honest person to you. I lied about many stuff to you. Like how I lied that papa ate your cookie, that I actually finished yesterday’s homework, and how my name is Marinette.” She said while whispering out the last part. The kwami blinked a few times, staring at her holder until she responded.

“What?”

“What do you mean your name is not actually Marinette?!”

“I mean that my name is actually not Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“Then what IS your name?”

“Did you hear about what the class was talking about before we left?”

“Yeah, of course they we’re talking about the princess of China right, what about it?”

“Well long story short, I am the princess and they are searching for me, don’t know why though”

“...”

“....”

“.... Come again?”

“Well I guess I have to reintroduce myself. My name is Princess Mei Cheng of China. Pleased to meet you?, but if you mind Tikki I would like to still be called Marinette.” Marinette bowed and stood up again introducing herself.

Flabbergasted, Tikki drops her cookie that she was eating as it rolled on the ground and with a gasp she stared at her chosen for another few seconds. “Wait if you’re the princess, then that means your parents are the King and Queen?”

“Well yes, but Tom and Sabine is not actually my parents they are my distant relatives.”

“Wait Marinette, could you tell me everything from the top, please.” Tikki pleaded

“Okay so, once upon a time there was a princess, she lived in a castle and all that stuff. It was ok, to say the least, but there was just too much lessons. One day somebody in the castle attempted to assassinate the princess but failed, so she told the King and the Queen about it, but they didn’t believe her.” Marinette full of sorrow on her face explained to her kwami.

“So she ran away with a few help from people. She ran away from the castle, and she stumbled upon a distant relative where she can hide with. Their connection with the royals was quite severed ever since they moved to France. So here in Paris, the princess learned to fit in, go to normal school, and hide everything that has anything to do with royalty and princesses. And that’s how we’re in this situation right now.” She cringed at she end while giving Tikki a shrug to top it all out.

“Oh Marinette, I understand why you couldn’t tell me all of this, but next time you could open up to me. I have had many chosens in a situation quite similar to you, so don’t be afraid.” Tikki sincerely said while snuggling her cheek.

“So, you’re not mad at me for keeping this a secret and all?” Her internal panic died down for a minute there until Tikki continued.

“Oh I am mad”

With that her panic intensified, leaving her brain with stupid ideas like; will Tikki leave me? Will we give me up to the authorities? AM I NOT GOOD OF A PERSON?!

“But, I’m happy you told me the truth, all is forgiven Marinette.” She sighed as she felt relieved that Tikki forgave her for lying. “Thanks Tikki, I knew I could trust you.” 

Suddenly the building shooked, objects from the tables and the shelf started to fall down. Marinette looked at her phone to see an akuma has emerged.

“Well, time to undo all those locks.” She sighed in defeat with Tikki giggling at the corner of her eye.

“Let’s go Tikki, spots on.” 

———

She met up Chat Noir near the Eiffel Tower, and with a lucky charm and a cataclysm the battle was over fast. A few reporters came up to them and some even asked them about the rumored princess. It has just been a few hours since she left school but the word has already spread this far.

Ladybug told Chat Noir that she would go first, leaving him behind. From afar, she could hear that Chat Noir has also took notice about the princess. 

When she got home she saw that her friends were texting her to see if she’s alright, and she replied with a ‘It’s ok, just skipped breakfast and felt tired. I’ll probably come back to school tomorrow.’

She went to her computer to see that she was all over the news. After a couple hours of surfing the internet, she grew tired and decided to go to bed.

——

“Have you found her yet?” A person said

“Not yet but we have found a some people similar to the princess. We are now testing a DNA match, it should be finished in a couple of seconds. It’s finished.”

“Let me see... it’s a match! we got the princess” He laughed in joy until he settles down and continues.

“Now let’s go and visit our princess shall we? Or should I say Ladybug.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I can’t believe that it got this much attention for my first fanfic. Thank you for the support at the first chapter.
> 
> -The potato  
> Check out my tumblr for updates!  
> https://tiffpotato.tumblr.com/


	3. Chapter 3

As morning came, she could hear her phone buzzing with excitement. She sat up and opened her phone to see that Alya has spammed her with texts, andwith a few calls mixed in it too.

Suddenly a call went in.

“Hello?” She curiously answered the call.

“Marinette! Have you seen the news?”  A familiar voice came to the line, within a second she realized that it was her best friend.

“What news?”

“You didn’t know? Hear this.. they say that Ladybug... is actually the princess! Y’know the princess that we talked about yesterday!”  She could hear her excitement over the phone. Her mind was racing, she couldn’t believe it would come down to this.

“What?! Alya where did you hear this from?”

“It’s all over the news girl! It’s crazy if you think about it.”

“I’m sorry Alya, I need to go.” With that, she cut off the call and immediately went to her computer to see how they figured it out.

The sudden movements woke Tikki up and she flew to Marinette. “Marinette what’s wrong?” She said as she rubbed her eyes upon waking up.

She turned to her kwami with a concerning face. “Tikki they know that I’m Ladybug.”

“They what?! How could they tell that you are Ladybug. The magic should’ve cover anything that could’ve shown that you’re Marinette.” Tikki panicked frantically. 

“No, they don’t know that Ladybug is Marinette.” She turned back to her computer to see the news about herself. It all feels surreal, how did this happen within a day?

“But you just said that they know your identity.”

“Yes, but it seems like that they only know that Ladybug is the princess, but they don’t know that Marinette is the princess? If that makes sense.” Marinette was still processing what she just said. It sounded stupid but hey, that’s the fact.

“Oh... but how could they tell? If they can figure out that you are Ladybug in a day, they can figure out that Ladybug is you in like a week! .....Wow wait that sounded weird.” She squinted as she tries to readjust the words that she just said.

“What I meant was that, they could figure out that Ladybug is Marinette, which automatically tells that Marinette is the princess.”

As she scrolled through the web, she saw a surprising article. The article says that Ladybug is the Princess of China and in all costs to be reported or captured at sight. “Tikki! They literally want to kidnap me! I slowly feel like I’m not actually cut out for this, they found out my identity in a day Tikki, IN A DAY!” Marinette slumped herself on her chaise, hugging her cat pillow and a second later stuck in on her face.

“Don’t say that Marinette, I’m sure you can figure this out like usual!” Tikki encouraged her while lifting up the pillow up from her face.

She smiled weakly under the pillow and responded. “Yeah I think I’ll try my best.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, this was a short chapter, my sister was hospitalized so I didn’t have that much time to write. But thanks as always for reading, and wow I just can't find how to get the links of a post on tumblr (mobile), if anyone can tell me, please do so I appreciate it. I’ll try to update as fast as possible, I promise the next one is not as short as this one.
> 
> -The Potato  
> P.S. for the people who followed me on tumblr and expected the chapter to come out on the weekends, I felt like I left this fic for too long. So i decided to post it.


	4. Chapter 4

Adriens POV  
The sky was glistening with stars as he looked up above. A soft thud landed on his shoulder, bringing a horrible smell.

“Geez plagg can you ever get tired of eating cheese?” He turned his head to see his kwami, as he eats the cheese that was on his paws.

“Hey, It’s not like it’s bothering you!” Adrien glared the little god. Really plagg? Really?

They gazed at the night sky once again, looking at stars as they dazzled. It was a quiet night, in a quiet house. His dad went out for the week, for work of course.

“Hey Plagg, before you got me, have you ever met a prince or a princess?” Plagg’s head suddenly snapped to his chosen. 

“Met them? I lived with them. Wait why are you talking about this? It’s because that princess thing you heard from class isn’t it?” Plagg looked towards Adrien, finishing his cheese.

Adrien shrugged. “Just asking, since you ARE like a billion years old.”

“You kid, have just underestimated my age.” He said as he flew from Adrien’s shoulder to his stock of cheese to get more.

Adrien chuckled. “But what if the rumors are true? What will happen then Plagg?”  
“This love talk again? And what do you mean by ‘rumors?’” Plagg asked.

“You know the rumors, they say that LB is the princess. It’s dumb I know, but then will she leave?”

Seeing Adrien being all sad and serious, Plagg decides to help for once. “Look you don’t even know that it’s true or not, and what’s the possibility of her being the princess huh?”

“I guess you’re right, I’ll go to bed, yeah maybe it’s just a stupid rumor.”

———

As light beamed in to his room a little black cat wakes up seeing news that he himself wouldn’t even imagine. 

“Adrien! Kid wake up” Plagg hurried to Adrien’s side shaking him up awake.

“What Plagg? it’s so early.” He sat on his bed, and rubbed his eyes.

“Uhh, so the talk we had last night kid...” Plagg looked down onto the floor while playing with his paws.

“Yeah what about it?” He said with a yawn, preparing to go to sleep again, since he thought there wasn’t any significance to the current conversation.

“Look at the news.”

He turned towards his phone, the screen was full of notifications. But he was far more surprised at what the news was telling.

He felt his whole body shook and his heartbeat increased drastically. “Ladybug, the Princess of China. Must be retrieved at all costs?!”

“Looks like the talk we had last night became true. So, whatcha gonna do?” 

“Plagg this is a nightmare!” He no longer felt tired and he paced through his room.

“Lets Maybe go to school first before you continue this, maybe the reporter girl knows something, she’s been messaging you non-stop.” Plagg advised.

“That it! Plagg you’re a genius, Alya probably knows all about this stuff. Let’s go!” Adrien ran to his bathroom and came out 10 minuted after. He packed his bags and ran through the door.

Nathalie, standing in front of his door got rammed by a running Adrien. “Adrien what are you doing?!”

“I’m sorry Nathalie, but can we go to school early today? It’s an emergency.” As Nathalie saw Adrien’s puppy eyes, she nodded and packed his breakfast to be eaten in the car. 

They rushed to school and there, he saw a crowd of people. Adrien left the car and ran up to his best friend.

“Nino, what’s happening?” Adrien tapped Nino’s shoulder as he turned around to see Adrien.

“Oh hey bro! They’re talking about the whole Ladybug is the Princess ordeal. Alya’s making theories in the middl-“ 

“Yeah thanks I’ll go to Alya now, thanks Nino.” Adrien cuts him off and ran to the direction of the crowd.

“Wow, ok someone’s busy.”

———

Marinette’s POV

Marinette walked down to school after having that mental freak out. Her parents came in to see her and talked about how she is Ladybug. They took it calmly and she headed out to school. She’s glad to have Tikki and her parents to calm her down before coming to school.

But when she made it to school her mental freak out switch just turned on again. 

Alya is in the middle of a crowd, talking about ladybug and how she’s the princess with Adrien abnormally listening closely to what she was saying. People we’re talking about her from left to right

“Marinette! Girl what do you think?” Alya was looking right at Marinette. She gulped down her worry and headed to Alya.

“I think that it’s crazy Alya! Can you believe it?” She tried to act as natural as possible.

“The thing is what would happen if Ladybug got caught and have to go back?” Adrien suddenly added behind them.

“Then she wouldn’t get to be Ladybug huh? That sucks.” Marinette replied, with her acting.

Nino suddenly cuts in between 3 of them. “Hey guys we should better go to class soon. Ms. Bustier is waiting in class.”

“Yeah you’re right Nino, let’s get to class people!” Alya shouted.

Marinette was relaxed again for the moment since they aren’t talking about the Ladybug anymore.

They went to class and it was normal. When she got home, she knew she would have to tackle one of the bigger problem that is patrol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay chapter 4 finished! Thanks for the support guys. My sister is fine now. And as always thanks for reading and please do tell me if there’s any mistakes!
> 
> -Da Potato  
> Check out my tumblr!  
> https://tiffpotato.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

The walk home was a rather uncomfortable one. She would always think about how patrol could play out.

“I’m home.” She said tiredly. 

“Welcome back! How was school?” Tom asked.

“It was a disaster. I’m going to head up to my room now.” She replied.

“If you want anything tell us, ok?” Sabine told her. Marinette nodded back at them while climbing on to her room.

Marinette sat on her bed, waiting until the time of patrol. She felt nervous by the second and soon it was time.

“Tikki it’s time..” She faced towards Tikki. 

“Remember, it’s going to be okay.” She advised.

“Yeah, Tikki spots on.”

———

She could feel the wind as she leapt from roof to roof. In the distance she could see a black figure waiting near one of the rooftops.

As she approached the figure, he turned around as he heard footsteps.

“M’lady...”

“Chat..”

“Is it true? About the princess thing?”

She stopped for a moment and looked at the ground. “It’s t-“

Suddenly there was an explosion. Shrieks could be heard. “An akuma. Really?”

“I’ll explain it to you later Chat, let’s go.” Thank god an akuma showed up, she thought.

They searched the akuma, and found it near their school. The akuma looked similar to Gorzilla, but not as big as him. He was wearing a tux that has tacky colors.

He turned around to see the 2 superheroes 

“Found you Ladybug.. Now give me your miraculous and go back!”

“Go back?”

“Go back to where you belong!”

“What?” She bluntly said

“Just give me your miraculous!” He said as he started swatting at Chat Noir. 

“Whoa easy there. Where do you think the akuma is in m’lady?”

“I’m thinking his earpiece, he’s been touching it frequently.”

They moved in with caution, since they don’t know what his powers are. Ladybug conjured up lucky charm since the battle doesn’t seem to make progress. 

A rope popped out of it

“Well, we’re getting tied up huh bugaboo?” He said. Ladybug rolled her eyes.

She started thinking. Not a minute after, she got a plan. 

The akuma was swinging it’s arms as he could change the size of it, until Ladybug caught his hands with the rope and pulled it, causing him to be pulled forward. 

Chat used cataclysm to the ground making it uneven. Ladybug pulled the rope once more and the akuma fell. Ladybug grabbed his earpiece and broke it, catching the akuma and cleansing it. And soon, ladybugs were in the sky cleaning everything.

As the akumatized person returned human. She realizes why she felt like his voice was familiar.

“Alfred?!” She had her hand in front of her mouth as she gasped.

“What happened?” He asked as he held his head. The man looked towards Ladybug and his face looks like he has seen a ghost.

“Mei?” He started tearing up. Ladybug ran out to him to give him a hug.

“Alfred it’s really you! What did they do to you?” Ladybug started tearing up too as she stopped hugging him.

“It’s nothing, but look at you! You’ve grown so much! Last time I saw you, you were just a little child.” He said reminiscing years before.

*cough*

The two looked backwards to see the cat costumed hero.

“Uhh.. sorry to cut this short but I’m still here y’know.” Chat cut the two.

“Oh! Chat this is Alfred”

“Thank you for being with her highness.” He said as he bowed.

It took a moment to process what the man just said, and then Chat said something.

“So it’s true huh?” Chat said 

“Yeah, I’m sorry Chat I-“

“No, it’s okay LB, plus is it okay that I know your identity?” He questioned.

“Thats.. something... huh?”

“But, it’s okay. Mei is the princess, but my civilian self is still a secret.” 

She turned to Alfred. “I’m sorry Alfred, but that means you also can’t know who I am.”

“That’s okay, as long as you’re happy.” He said.

Chat turned his head back at Ladybug.

“So how DID you end up in paris and being Ladybug?” Chat asked as the two faced him.

Ladybug turned away from the and looked up on to the sky. “They didn’t believe me, I was almost assassinated and the king and queen didn’t believe me. So with the help of Alfred here and a few more people, I ran to paris. And then a few years later I was suddenly chosen to be Ladybug.” She explained.

“Oh, so that’s it.. wAit you almost died?!” He himself could hear his voice crack.

“Yeah, but I’m alive so it’s fine. Oh yeah, Alfred why are you akumatized? And why are you in paris?” She asked.

“Oh! I forgot to tell you! It’s terrible Mei!”

“What’s terrible?”

“He is here.”

“What?”

“He’s been searching you. I didn’t want to help him but I was forced to. He threatened me to find you, and that’s when I got akumatized.” He explained.

“Wait who do you mean by ‘him’ and why does he want to find me?”

“It’s him Mei, he’s searching to marry you, and then take over!” He whispered loudly.

It took a second for Ladybug to think of the person that Alfred was talking about. When suddenly something clicked.

“Him?! No no nononono, not going to marry him and not ever!” She shook her head and crossed her hands.

“Wait who wants to marry you?!” Chat asked bluntly.

“It’s Edward, the princess’s ex-fiancé.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Just started school and on the first week they just gave me like.. what? 10 projects?
> 
> Anyway, school was tough and the chapter is finally finished!
> 
> Thanks for the support! And as always, thanks for reading!
> 
> Check out my tumblr  
> https://tiffpotato.tumblr.com/


	6. Chapter 6

There was a child who played cheerfully in what seems like a garden. Her parents are behind her laughing at their daughters antics.

“Oh sweetheart, stop running around. You’ll trip!” The mother said as she called on to her daughter.

The child stopped in her tracks. “But mommy! I got to catch the ladybug! We’re playing tag!”

“Now, now enough with your imagination again honey, cmon wanna play with me?” The father asked.

“Yes!” The child nodded cheerfully whilst getting up to get a piggie ride. The 3 seemed happy together.

Suddenly the sky turned black. The 3 disappeared, and loud noises starting to ring. When suddenly everything stopped for a moment.

“Found you”

-

Marinette woke up with a jolt. She was panting and sweaty as she woke up. She looked at her hands for a few seconds and then around the room to see that everything was normal and she was safe. At least for now.

“Marinette what’s wrong?” Tikki asked. “You woke up so suddenly what happened?”

“It’s nothing Tikki, it’s okay. Its okay.. Just a bad dream, yeah a bad dream.” 

Tikki still looked concerned as Marinette went out of bed. She prepared her bags, took a bath, and ate breakfast. It was still early in the morning, about 6 o’clock. She went out to the roof and sat there for a while as she looked at the sky. Yesterday was one of those hectic days.

—-

“Who now?” The cat asked

“Edward’s family is close with the royal family, that’s why they used to be fiancées. But right before Mei ran, she forcefully demanded that she doesn’t want to be married off with him.” Alfred explained gracefully.

“Oh and! For your information Chaton, I hated him. He acts like I am lower than him and treated me harshly.” Ladybug explained with a deadpan look. She knew what her partner was going to ask.

“But after you ran, he became obsessed with you y’know.”

“Oh NOW he goes and finds me.” Chat could hear the annoyance in her tone. He decided not to bud in too much, since he didn’t know the whole scenario. For once he listened to what the two said.

“Alfred do you know where he’s hiding?” 

“Unfortunately no, we only meet up in some places, and those can be random. I guess he in cautious since he knows I could betray him. But he had to involve me in this because knew we were close.” Alfred explained. 

“Hmm.. Do you have any other leads aside from that?” 

“Well.. I may or may not have overheard a little thing. He’s going to transfer to the school that you have gone to, the Françoise Dupont High School if I’m not mistaken, and he’s going undercover as a student.” He tapped his foot as he recalled all the information that he could remember.

As Ladybug and Chat Noir heard the name of the school, they scoffed. If there were drinking water at the time, they would definitely spew it out.

“WHAT?!” The two screamed together as they looked at Alfred with wide eyes.

“From what I’ve heard, he changed his name to another to blend with the surroundings.”

“Okay.. So, WHATS HIS NAME NOW?!” Chat screamed with impatience. He couldn’t think straight with the current situation and kinda regretted to scream at an... I don’t know, A DAMN OLD MAN.

Ladybug then snapped her head to Chat “Chat! Patience for goodness sake!” Chat winced as he definitely regretted screaming at him.

“It’s fine Mei, I have been holding the answer for too long. So let’s cut to the chase. He changed his name to Felix.” He looked serious.

“Felix? What kinda name of that is that.”

“Never mind the name, Mei you must watch out. From here on out he will be searching of you more seriously.” Alfred said as he placed his hand on Ladybug’s shoulder.

“I’ll be okay! I have been pulling this far through, I can’t give up now.” Ladybug held Alfred’s other hand as she gave him a look if reassurance.

“Well I’ll be going now, they would be suspicious if I stayed at the same place for a long time. I’ll help you with everything I’ve got. May we meet again princess.”

“May we meet again.”

As Alfred called a taxi and went off, the tension between the two superheroes rised.

“So, what was that Chat?”

“What do you mean?” He looked innocent, too innocent.

“What’s with the reaction?”

“Uhhh.. What reaction?” He tried to play it off with a smile.

“You know what I mean, Chat. Why did you react when he told you where Edward’s going?”

“Uhh.. identity reasons?”

Ladybug looked at Chat intensely for a good minute. Sweat has formed on his so what guiltless face.

She sighed

“Fine, you got away this time.”

She heard an audible breath of ‘yess’.

“Wait so what’s YOUR excuse?” Chat returned the tension back, but this time it was on LB.

“Uhhh.. identity reasons?”

He didn’t look satisfied as he wore a smug face. “Suree” he rolled his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! A new chapter! School have been busy as always, but thanks for reading!
> 
> -De Potato
> 
> Check out my tumblr   
> https://tiffpotato.tumblr.com/


	7. Chapter 7

Marinette walked to school feeling down. She was lost in thought and was looking down at the road. She walked out of her house and continued from there when she felt a sudden tug on her back. At first, she thought it was a robber or something, when she suddenly saw a car zoomed pass at the place where she stood before.

Just to be sure, she looked back with thoughts on her mind of who it could be. It could be Alya, Nino, Adrien, or heck a total stranger.

She closed her eyes and looked back for a second, when she finally opened her eyes slowly.

“Hey are you alright?”

She turned to see a boy that looks to be the same age as her. His hair was similar to Adrien, with the only difference being that his hair is a tad bit darker. His clothes are almost all black with an elegant look, but it still has a casual feel to it.

For a split second, she thought it really WAS Adrien, until she heard his voice, it sounded lower than Adriens. 

After examining him for a few seconds, she remembered that he was talking to her.

“Oh! Uhh yea! Thanks, and sorry i’m kinda clumsy.” Marinette’s body have gotten stiff and she was rubbing her head nervously. 

He seemed familiar, like she had met him before.

“No problem. I was just walking by, watch out next time.” He said with a sweet smile.

“Yea..a” A second later he was walking so fast that in mere seconds she couldnt see him anymore.

She shrugged it off and walked down to school, crossing the zebra cross that almost caused her to be rammed by a car. Her way to school was rather a peaceful one.

Arriving at school she could feel it. Alya’s mood, it was so strong that it has reached her as she entered the building. Suddenly she hears some heavy steps heading towards her. Turning around she sees the cause of it, Alya. She was running’s straight to Marinette, with a spark of excitement in her eyes. ‘Oh boy’ she thought.

“Mari!” She exclaimed with enthusiasm as she approached her with a big hug. “I’ve got some GREAT theories!” 

“Not again Alya. Please just get it over with” she said tiredly, as she dangled her hands down

“I promise girl! I’ve got a good one this time. Remember when I found Ladybugs book?” she came up to Marinette’s ears, ready to whisper something in. “Well since she’s the assumed princess, I think she goes to this school.”

“WHAT, why?” In an instant she jumped slightly into the air.

“Well, Ms. Bustier told us that they last seen the princess here, that means that ladybug WAS here. And judging by the book that she dropped was OUR school book, thats a definite evidence that she goes to this school.” She explained it non stop, and when she finished she was panting.

Marinette can feel her palms sweating as she try to play it cool. “Wow another Ladybug theory huh Alya? Sure if that’s what you think.” Marinette looked at Alya with sassy eyes.

“I’m serious girlll I-“ just as she wanted to finish that sentence the bell rang and people started to get in class. ‘Saved by the bell’ she thought.

“Well maybe we continue it later, but I’m still going to prove it to you”

She giggled “whatever you say Alya.”

——-

As she entered the class, she could hear a bunch of ‘I heard’. Maybe another scandal popping up in school, she thought.

Right as they both got seated, Alya talked to Nino. “Hey what is this all about?”. Nino turned around, ready to answer Alya. 

“I heard-“ as with that, a groan cuts through the sentence. The three looked at Adrien, the source of said groan. “I can’t take it anymore! They’re talking like it’s the end of the world! My ears can’t take itt!” He said.

“Ignoring my bro here, they say that we’re having a transfer student.” Nino whispered as he tries to avoid Adrien’s groans.

“A new student? At a time like this? Who would transf-“

At that moment, Ms.Bustier came in, interrupting them.

“Everyone, today we have a transfer student joining us! You can come in and introduce yourself now.” She said as she faced the door, inviting the new student.

As the boy entered, she saw that the new student is the boy that she 

had met before going to school.

“Hello, my name is Felix and I’m going to spend the rest of the year here!” He was smiling, while looking around the classroom.

Marinette’s breath hitched at the name. Thats why she thought he looked familiar. He was her ex-fiancé that was looking for her. She could feel herself screaming internally.

While she spaced out, Felix was already seated. He sat alone at the back, probably to scope out the whole class.

This couldn’t end well.

——-

It was break and Adrien was wary. He had the same name of LB’s ex-fiancé. But he thought he was just being silly and came up to Felix to greet him. 

When he entered the cafeteria, he saw a crowd and with Felix in the middle of it.

He seems to be a.. womanizer. All around him are girls, and he doesn’t mind it at all. 

When Lila came in, he didn’t bother anymore and just left. He KNEW this wouldn’t end well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wowow. It’s been a long time. I keep on getting distracted by books and games, I don't even know anymore. Well thanks for reading!


End file.
